First and Foremost
by GoodGirlzDead
Summary: Harry/Ginny: "Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders, a look of determination coming across her face. This was it. She was going to do it this time. There was nothing to hold her back."


A/N: I more than likely shouldn't be writing anything other than what I have going. But I've hit a total block with all of them. So my Uncle suggested turning away for a moment and writing a brief one-shot to see if it would help. Well, it hasn't really. Especially since this goes against all of my other pairings I have posted at the moment. I rather like this one though. Once again I wrote outside my zone when it comes to pairings (me being a Draco/Ginny/Blaise shipper) but I think I did rather good on the Harry/Ginny relationship.

I hope you all like it. I'm writing a partner for it in Harry's pov. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

**First and Foremost**

Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders, a look of determination coming across her face. This was it. She was going to do it this time. There was nothing to hold her back. She had made sure of that. Her brother was off with Lavender having the snog of his life, or so he believed. She had dropped a hint to Ron that Lavender would love a picnic by the lake. She had also casually brought the subject up with Hermione, a friend of her brother's, who was undoubtedly completely and totally in love with him.

All that was left of the 'Golden Trio' was one Harry Potter, her current and hopefully soon to be ex-boyfriend. They had begun dating earlier in the year. She had lost all affection for the boy other than brotherly love in her third year.

She had always had trouble saying 'no' to people. By nature she was a loving and caring person, always putting the feelings of others before her own. So when Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend, she couldn't refuse. He had looked so hopeful. Besides, he needed something to distract him from the weight thrust upon his shoulders without asking. She had been fascinated by the boy for so long, and he had even saved her life a time or two. She owed him a try a least.

But she couldn't get over the feeling that she was kissing her brother. That feeling was always there and had never gone away. The only reason she had stayed in the relationship for so long was because so many people seemed to approve of the relationship. It was the first one she'd had that people had been supportive of, she hadn't wanted to lose that.

She was also afraid that if she broke it off, the friendship she had gained with Harry would be lost. That had to be her biggest worry. She didn't want to hurt they boy, not when he had been hurt so many times before.

Pity, what a horrible emotion it was. And it was the sole thing her relationship with Harry was built upon.

Walking down from the girls' dormitory she entered the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes scanned the room the moment that her foot had set down on the rug strewn floor. Sure enough, there he was, sitting by the fire in his favorite armchair.

"Harry," she asked as she approached the older boy, "can we talk a moment?"

Harry smiled up at her and gave the affirmative, leading her up to the boys' dormitory. No one would be in there, and no one would overhear the conversation. It supplied privacy, something she was beyond thankful for. If she was going to break his heart, she would rather not do it with people witnessing the act.

"Harry, we've been together for a while now," she started hesitantly as he sat down on his unmade bed. She remained standing. "but I don't think this relationship can go any further than it has."

Harry looked up at her with confusion written on his face. "What do you mean Gin? I thought you, we, were happy?"

She looked down at the floor, feeling a little guilty. "I thought we could be," she replied. "but I can't help but feel like the love I have for you doesn't go any further than sisterly love. I'm sorry Harry. I tried to make it work, but I can't hide how I feel anymore. I wish I could change it but..."

She trailed off. Harry was fairly intelligent, she was sure he caught her point. She loved him she just couldn't be with him.

"I'm sure there's someone here who could make you ten times happier than I could." she continued quietly. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. We're friends first and foremost. Isn't that what we agreed?" she tried hopefully. They had said that when they first started dating, hopefully he had meant it as much as she had.

Harry shook his head. Her heart sank for a moment before he began speaking. "It's alright Gin, I understand. Why didn't you come to me about this sooner?" he asked, sounding rather upset about the topic. "I thought you could come to me about anything."

Now she looked up into his eyes with tears in her own. "I couldn't bring it up. I felt so horrible. I felt like I was betraying you. I had fancied you for so long, and then it seemed like the moment you asked me to date you those feelings had vanished..."

Harry stood up and gave the girl in front of him a hug. "We're friends first and foremost, Ginny. I promise, no hard feelings. I'm glad you finally decided to be honest with me. I just wish it had been sooner."

"I'm sorry." she whispered as they pulled out of the embrace. "Thank you, for understanding I mean."

Harry gave a slight smile. "No worries."

With one last small smile she left the boys' dormitory, knowing that Harry was smiling even though he felt worse than he had in ages. But she knew at least that what he said had been true. They were friends first, and had been lovers second. Everything would be alright. After all, time heals all wounds.


End file.
